


Mi mancherai

by myblueworld



Series: Those Little Things [11]
Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Edin visits Aleks early in the morning, and tells Aleks that he needs some help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Based on a prompt from Tumblr: "Where are you?"  
> 2\. I don't speak any Italian at all, so I do apologize for any mistake in the translation.

* * *

 

“Hey old man, where are you?”

Aleks groans.

“It’s 6 AM in the morning, Edin. Where do you think I am now?”

Aleks brushes his eyes roughly with one hand, his other hand pressing his phone tighter to his ear. He can hear Edin’s laughter. He won’t admit it, of course. But he doesn’t actually mind to have Edin’s laughter as the first thing to hear ~~every~~ in the morning.

“In your bed, I hope?”

“Where else would I be, you idiot…”

 _A cute idiot. But still, an idiot,_ Aleks adds quietly.

Edin laughs again. “Great. So now you can open the door for me, can’t you?”

Aleks blinks. He sits up, and shots a look at the alarm clock on the night stand. It is, indeed, 6.03 AM.

Edin must have known him a little too well, or he’s simply a mind reader. Because before Aleks says anything, he already cuts in.

“Yes, Aleks. I am standing in front of your door. Now get up and open your door.”

And that’s it. Edin hangs up, leaving Aleks who stares at his phone, feeling still a little bit disoriented. He shakes his head. Why would he surprised, anyway. It’s Edin. Throwing his phone back to the bed, Aleks gets up from the bed. He doesn’t even bother to put a shirt on as he gets out of the room. The house is still dark as he shuffles to the door. The sun has not even really risen up yet, but Edin’s smile is bright as Aleks swings the door open.

“Good morning, you grumpy old man.” Edin greets cheerfully. “Wake up! Rise and shine to a beautiful morning.” Edin pats both of Aleks’ cheeks, and invites himself in. Aleks mumbles something incomprehensible about not being a morning person. Edin doesn’t seem to care anyway, as he walks in straight to the kitchen. Aleks lets out a sigh, and rubs his face with both hands. After closing the door, he walks to the kitchen. The humming sound of the coffee machine fills the room along with the smell of coffee.

Edin turns his neck to glance and smile at Aleks from where he is standing by the coffee machine. Aleks walks closer, and leans against the kitchen island. He crosses his arms over his chest and watches Edin’s back as the Bosnian opens the cabinet to get two mugs out. Edin is only a few small steps away from him, Aleks can faintly smell the musky scent of Edin’s after shave cologne.

“You’re not going to ask me why I come to visit you this early?” Edin asks without looking at Aleks.

“You’re going to tell me anyway, I know.”

Edin laughs. And Aleks’ heart skips a beat. Because he doesn't recognize that laughter. It’s not the typical bright, easy laugh that Edin has ( _and Aleks secretly adores_ ). 

For a while, silence fills the room. The coffee maker sounds even louder. Aleks waits. He quietly waits with heart that beats faster as each second passes by.

“I need your help,” Edin says as he pours the coffee from the pot to the mugs. He turns around to face Aleks. Steams are coming out from two mugs in his hand as he steps forward towards Aleks, and gives one of the mugs to Aleks. Aleks takes the mug, and nod a little, signaling Edin to continue.

Edin stands right next to Aleks. Mimicking Aleks, he leans against the kitchen island. Holding the mug with both hands, Edin bring it to his mouth. He blows the cup a little before sipping it.

“How long did you play for Lazio? Three years?”

Aleks answers with a nod.

Edin flashes a small nervous kind of smile as he glances at Aleks.

“So your Italian must be quite good.” Edin says, fixing his eyes to the liquid in his cup.

Aleks’ heart skips a beat again. The rational part of him knows where this is going. Of course. Aleks is not stupid. With all the rumors going around… But the other, bigger part of him, is desperately telling him to be oblivious about what Edin is actually going to say.

“So,” Edin puts his mug on the kitchen island. He turns his head to look straight at Aleks, and smiles. Edin is smiling, both corner of his lips curling up. But his eyes are not.

“So, I guess I need your help to learn some basic Italian.”

In a split second, Aleks’ chest is nothing but a void, hollow space. And the silence falls again. This time, it gets even more suffocating. Bowing his head down, he grips the mug in his head so tight, he almost scared that he will break it in any point. But heck, a broken mug is nothing compared to his broken heart.

Aleks can hear how his own voice breaks as his whispers shatters the silence.

“Which club?”

Edin sighs. From the corner of his eyes, Aleks can see how Edin stares at the window without really looking at anything.

“AS Roma.”

Aleks closes his eyes, letting the pain in his chest clenching his heart. He puts his mug next to Edin’s and lacing their fingers together. Aleks opens his eyes, and swallows.

He wants to say something. But at the same time, he knows words can do nothing to express what is in his mind right now. So he just squeezes Edin’s hand.

The morning light starts sneaking in. Both of them are still standing side by side, shoulders brushing each other. Aleks throat is dry as he realizes how his morning will be less brighter from now on.

“I want you to be the first one to know it from me…” Edin finally says.

“ _Mi mancherai_ ,” Aleks says quietly. He even surprised that he has the strength to say something.

Edin brings Aleks’ hand to his lips, and gently kisses his wrist.

There is a soft smile on Edin’s lips when he says, " _Mi mancherai anche tu._ ”.


End file.
